This invention relates to an electrical junction box and a method for assembling the same. Particularly, the electrical junction box may includes features that allow a circuit board to be securely mounted within the electrical junction box in a manner that prevents a load placed on a supporting member that supports the circuit board from being transferred to the circuit board, thereby protecting the circuit board from stress, damage and deformation and thereby preventing an electronic component mounted on the circuit board from being detached from the circuit board.
A vehicle-mounted electrical junction box or the like may contain, in high density, a wide range of circuit members stacked on one another. In some embodiments, a multilayered circuit board assembly that mounts a circuit member such an electronic component is contained in the electrical junction box.
Embodiments of the electrical junction box may include a casing that includes an upper casing member and a lower casing member. The stacked circuit member may be contained in the casing. Accordingly, it is necessary to hold the multilayered circuit board assembly in the electrical junction box.
For example, FIG. 11 shows a related art electrical junction box, which has been disclosed in JP 2007-134506 A. As shown in FIG. 11, a circuit board 101 is mounted on lower bosses 100a and 100b projecting from a bottom wall of a lower casing member 100. A plate 102 disposed above the circuit board 101 is provided on a bottom surface at positions faced to the lower bosses 100a and 100b with upper bosses 102a and 102b. The lower boss 100a and upper boss 102a clamp the circuit board 101 in a vertical direction. The upper boss 102b passes through the circuit board 101 and enters a receiving aperture 100b-1 provided in an upper end of the lower boss 100b. Thus, the circuit board 101 is positioned and held on the lower casing member 100.
As described above, when the circuit board 101 is clamped directly between the upper bosses 102a, 102b and the lower bosses 100a, 100b, a load is applied directly to the points of contact between the circuit board 101 and the bosses 100a to 102b. Consequently, there is a possibility that the circuit board will be subject to strain, deformation and/or damage and, thus, there is a possibility that an electronic component mounted on the multilayered circuit board assembly will be detached from the assembly.
In view of the above problems and other problems, the exemplary embodiments provide an electrical junction box that can position and hold a circuit board in a casing so that a positioning member does not contact directly with the circuit board, thereby preventing detachment of electronic components from the circuit board.